Changes
by akid4ever83
Summary: This fanfic is set a year after DC has ended. Jen did die, and Pacey and Joey are together. But now another death has come into Capeside this time two people have passed away. It will bring old friend closer, and an old love brought stronger together. Hop


AN: I've been thinking about writing a DC fanfic for a while. So here it goes.

This fanfic is set a year after DC has ended. Jen did die, and Pacey and Joey are together. But now another death has come into Capeside this time two people have passed away. It will bring old friend closer, and an old love brought stronger together. Hope you enjoy

----

As he lay in his old room listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof, he felt as though it made sense to be raining at this point. His life had turned upside down and it was almost as if the world was crying with him. He knew that the world was not, but at least if he felt miserable the rest of the world could feel that way even if just for a few hours.

He placed his arm against the top of his head as he focus in on the sounds in the house. He hated the way it sounded this morning so empty. Never in all his life had this house felt this empty not even when his dad had died. When his dad had died eight years ago, he had the sound of Lilly and his mom though out the house. Now though there was not a single sound coming from any room.

Sure living by himself out in California he was used to the sound of silence in his apartment, but when every he came home there was always some thing going on. Lilly running down the hall way when she got home from school waiting to see her big brother, or his mom in the kitchen cooking up a family dinner for that night.

Now though everyone was gone. He still could not believe the phone call he received last night telling him that his mother, and sister were killed in a car wreck. The news had sent a shiver though his body that even at this moment he could get rid of. It was not that he was physically cold it was more of an emotional coldness that he come from deep down.

He heard in the distance the phone ringing, and as much as he knew that he should answer it the thought of having to tell anyone that his mother, and sister were no longer with them scared the crap out of him. If he did not have to say it out loud then maybe it was all just some bad dream, and really, it had been a mistake. His mom and sister had flown out to California to see him, and he had flown in to see them.

A smile crossed his face as he thought about that. The thought that this was all just a big misunderstanding made him feel better. He knew it was a dream, but one for this moment, he was happy to live in. He slowly got up from his bed not wanting to move to fast at this moment, and made his way down the hall way. Stopping at Lilly's room he looked in for a moment to see that she had placed picture of The Creek, and his latest movies all over the wall. A smile crept over his face as he thought about how much she was liked him in so many ways.

He walked away still living in his dream at this very moment, and knowing that if he stayed to long he would realize it was not a dream. He stopped in front of his mother room as he looked inside. He noticed a book on the nightstand with a piece of paper sticking out for a bookmark, and a glass of water on the nightstand. The bed was still made with four pillows on it, and everything was in the right place, kept just the way that he had always remembered it being.

Not wanting to stay in one place to long he walked down the stairs towards the living room. As he stood in the doorway to the living room, it was there that life brought him out of his dream. He noticed his mom's and Lilly's belongs that Bessie had dropped off sometime this morning for Dawson to have, as he stood there looking at the bag tears slowly started to fall from his face.

Everything that he had once known had changed in just one moment. One phone call was all that it took for his life to be forever changed. He could not stand it any longer, and picked up his keys and wallet that he had placed on the table by the doorway.

He walked out to the jeep that he had rented needing to get away to the one place that he could forget about everything. The one place that life had just seemed so simple the place that he could live in a dream world even if just for two hours. It had been his escape from life years ago, and maybe today it could help to ease the pain.

------

Stepping out of the movie theater into the rain he had to admit that even though the movie had not taken away the pain that he was feeling just a tad bit better. The movie was not one of the best that he had seen lately, and although the plot was a little out there it took focus away from life was just a little while. This was just what he needed now. If it were not for the fact that he had to go to him mom's restaurant, today he would have stayed for another movie.

Walking to his car his mind drifted back to another time not that long ago. It had not been that long ago since he had been home last, and it was not that long ago that he walked out of this movie theater. Instead, though of walking out alone he had his sister and mom with him. It had been a rainy day just like today, and instead of staying in the house, they had decided that a movie would be just what they needed. He could not remember the movie, or even if it was any good, but he remember the way that his mom and sister looked as they walked out of the movie together. They enjoyed the time spent with each other since his life was so hectic he did not have the chance to get home as much as he wanted, and with Lilly in school, they did not have the chance to fly out.

Instead though this little moment that they did have together actually meant something to them, and know they would mean even more. More so then he could have every expect them to mean. As he got into the car, he wiped the tears from his eyes. He had hoped that the movies would make him forget about everything, but instead they just made him realize even more so just, what he was missing. Going to the movies in Capeside would never be the same again.

As he reached his mom's restaurant life just seem like it was throwing another punch at him. He knew he was not ready to walk into it yet, but at the same time, he knew that if he took it as they came then maybe it would not be so bad. He had done that with Jen's death just a year ago, and now maybe it would help him though this. He stepped out of the car he made a run for the front door it seemed that the storm has gotten worst since he had first gotten into Capeside this morning.

Walking into the restaurant he looked around hoping to see someone that knew someone that could tell him what needed to be done. He had thought about closing the restaurant for a few days so that he could worry about other issues, but the more he thought about it if he had something to throw himself into maybe he wouldn't think about what was going on around him.

He walked over to the bar taking in the crowd around him he could tell it was the normal lunch crowd, and that most of them had heard the news about Gail, and Lilly. Living in a small town news traveled fast, and he only wondered how long it would be before someone tried to talk to him.

Walking behind the bar, he grabbed a glass and the bottle of whiskey pouring him a glass before placing the whiskey back under the bar. He took a sip as he looked around at the staff. They all seemed liked they were going though the motions, but not really doing their job.

"Hey Stranger," he heard behind him. Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to gain some type of control before facing the first of many people saying how sorry they were for him.

He turned around surprised at the woman that was standing in front of him. "Gretchen," he said as he walked closer to her. "What are you doing her?"

"I thought you could use the help," she said as she moved closer to him. "Plus I figure you might need someone to make you some drinks." She said with a small little smile.

"Will give me a few more hours, and I might need someone to drive me home," he said as he leaned against the bar, and took another sip.

"I am here for what ever you need," she said as she moved and stood right next to him. "Actually I'm kind of surprised that you are even here today."

"I thought if I made myself do work then I wouldn't have to deal with it."

"Has it worked yet?"

"What do you think?" He asked as he showed her the glass of whiskey in his hands.

"I think your doing pretty good. If I was in your shoes I would be drinking out of the bottle as I laid in my bed."

"Maybe I try that later," he said with a small smile.

"If you want some company let me know."

"Okay," he said as he placed the glass on the bar along side him. "So is there anything I can do to help out?"

"Actually I think we pretty much have it covered. Everyone is somewhat just doing what they need to do, but I do think some of them could use some time off. From the looks of things around her Gail, and Lilly death has really hit everyone hard."

"I know the feeling," he said as he looked around. "Maybe at the end of the shift I tell everyone they can take time off in they need it, but that we will still be open for business."

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Gretchen asked as she placed her right hand in his.

He picked up his drink and took a sip before he answered her. "Right now I'm not sure of anything at this moment. All I know is that matter if I stay busy, and have duties that need to be done I won't be sitting in my bedroom with a bottle of whiskey crying my eyes out for something that I can't bring back." As he spoke, the angry in his voice start to come out a bit more then he had meant to.

She just stood there listening to him speak for a moment. "I wish Dawson that I knew what to say at this moment in time, but I don't. I don't know how to make you feel better, and all my desire to just wash this hurt look away from you couldn't do the job. I know that the only thing that could help you at this moment is to bring back your mom and sister, but I can't. Cause you know if I can I would," she said as she moved so that she was standing right in front of him looking deep into his eyes.

He stood there for a moment unsure of what to even say to her. After all these years she still knew just what he needed to hear. As he felt her arms wrapped around her the tears just start to fall. He couldn't hide the fact that he deep inside he was hurting more then he wanted to know. He didn't care that the whole restaurant was looking at him.

As he felt her slowly start to pull away from him his body felt the needed to be touched once again. Just to know that someone was there for him. Anyone at this point in time. "thank you," was all that he could say as he looked down at her.

"Your welcome," she said. "I wish I could do more for you."

-------

As she walked outside for a bit she thought about how life had changed in just the matter of a few hours. Doug had called her last night telling her the news, and she got right into her car. The drive never seemed so long as it did last night, but a few coffee stops, and she was in Capeside this morning. After checking into the hotel she had came right to the restaurant where she knew she could help out. She might not have the talent that Gail had, but she had some knowledge about how to run a business.

After seeing Dawson this morning she realized that she had done the right thing. She might not understand what he is feeling at this moment, but just the fact of being here for him was all that he needed. She might not be able to take the pain away, but for a guy like Dawson she would be willing to take some of the pain on her owns shoulders just so that he could have some ease even if just for a few hours.

"How is Dawson doing?"

"I've seen him better," she said as she looked at Pacey.

"I can image. Is he still here?"

"Yeah, but I finally got him to get some sleep."

"You look like you can use some yourself," he said as he walked over to a bench.

"I'm fine. I just keep drinking some coffee until I get a chance to go back to my hotel and crash for a few hours."

"Well if you need me to take over I will."

"Thanks," she said as she sat on the bench. "Right now I just think I'm just kind of going though the motions on what I know need to be done just to keep this place a float for a few days. I try to make everything easy on Dawson, but he hasn't made my job very easy wanting to be part of everything, and not stopping. I have never seen him like this. It is almost like if he just keeps going everything is going to be fine."

"Gretchen, Dawson is just doing the one thing he knows how to do live in a dream world. By not having to think about everything going on around him he chose to just act like nothing is happening. I know it isn't the healthiest thing to do, but right now if this is how Dawson needs to act in order to make it though the next few days then so be. I know though that when he does finally come out of this dream world he is going to need his friends to be here for him."

She knew that he brother was right but she still could help but feel like she should be doing more for him. "Well as long as you think he will be okay," she said.

"Yeah I do, as long as he knows that we are here for him. We just have to stand by his side no matter what he throws at us. I know it is easier said then done, but just stay by his side."

"Okay," she said as she looked away for a moment.

"I have to admit I am surprise that you are here today," Pacey said as he looked at this sister.

"Why?" she asked as she turned her head. She knew the answer, but still wanted to here it.

"I just know that you and Dawson didn't leave on the best terms, and the fact that you didn't show up for Mitch's funeral kind of made me wonder if you were going to show up for this. I know that you have changed over the years, but what made you come today?"

"When Doug called me last night and told me that Gail and Lilly had been killed in a car wreck my heart just sunk just like the night that Doug called and told me that Mitch has been killed in a car wreck. Just the difference between now and then is that then I was still in love with Dawson. I knew that if I saw him I wouldn't be able to leave his side, and I knew I wasn't the person he needed at that moment. Now though I feel like I'm at a different place in my life. I'm not that lost person I was when I left Capeside eight years ago. I have grown and changed as a person, and if I can help Dawson get though this, and walk away with a friendship between me and him then I will be happy."

"What have you done with my sister," he said playfully.

"She grew up and changed."

"Well I'm glad that you came."

-----

An Please review and tell me if you think I should keep going.


End file.
